


be yours, be my dear

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pining, and a bit of drunk and oblivious Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Betty lies down on her back, and Veronica rolls on top of her, pressing her palm against her chest. Biting her lip, Veronica gazes down at Betty, at green eyes looking softly at her.“You’re pretty dangerous, you know?” Veronica murmurs, the words tumbling out of her mouth in her drunkenness.Or, Veronica being too caught up in her own feelings to notice that Betty has fallen for her, too.





	be yours, be my dear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've taken a longer break than expected from writing canon-related angst. Which is actually quite good because I had a blast writing this one, so thumbs up, I guess?
> 
> This fic is majorly inspired by and title taken from "Fallin' All In You" by Shawn Mendes. The lyrics and melody are both quite good, and I'd definitely recommend giving it a listen. :)

Veronica can’t ever recall a time where she’s wanted anything  _this_ badly. So much so that she’s doing everything in her power to have that attention that she so craves.

Now, she’s never had a lack of attention her entire life. She’s used to the eyes following her, the envious stares thrown her way making her feel powerful.

But now, she doesn’t revel in it as much as she used to before. In fact, the  _only_ person whose attention she wants and needs like air is Betty Cooper’s.

Maybe it’s the color of Betty’s eyes, or the half-tug of her lips when she smiles at Veronica in the morning. Or whenever, really.

It could also be the slight flush in her cheeks whenever Veronica curls her fingers around her arm to give her biceps a squeeze. Which, by the way, feel very strong and firm underneath her touch.

Heck, that small, breathless laugh she does whenever Veronica says something witty is definitely up there in the list, too.

But who is Veronica trying to kid, it’s  _everything_ about Betty that has her kind of going crazy.

Veronica bites her lip as Betty does some practice swings with her bat, the smacking sound as it collides with the ball nowhere as satisfying as the way Betty’s muscles stretch out the sleeves of her shirt.

(Admittedly, Veronica has never had a thing for sports. They bore her to death, but watching Betty play baseball? And the way her muscles flex when she swings the bat?

Well,  _that_ is certainly fascinating to Veronica.)

“Okay guys, great job!” Betty calls out, and  _thank God,_ because that felt like forever.

Veronica quickly stands up and flits from the bleachers to the field, eager to have Betty all to herself again.

“Hey, V,” Betty grins, shirt damp and neck shiny with sweat. And, wow. Really,  _wow._

For someone who’s all sweaty, Betty still looks  _hella_ good, in Veronica’s opinion. No, wait- it’s a  _fact._

“Hey you,” Veronica smiles, taking the towel from Betty’s hand and starts wiping the sweat away from her skin. “How is it you still smell great even if you’re like this?”

Betty shrugs, scratches at her cheek as she chuckles. “You’re one to talk. Does your perfume  _ever_ wear off?”

“Why, my darling Betty,” Veronica grins, batting her eyelashes. “I never knew you paid that much attention to me.”

“That’s- I don’t-“ Betty stutters, flushing a bright pink.

“Just kidding,” Veronica laughs, reaching out to pat Betty’s cheek. “But it is flattering, by the way.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Betty does a little laugh, eyes never straying from Veronica’s despite the blush on her cheeks.

And, okay, it isn’t  _just_ the color of Betty’s eyes, but also the way they look at her. It’s almost as if there’s a…  _certain_ way she wants to look at Veronica, but is trying hard to hide it. 

Almost like the way Veronica looks at her, though she’s not sure if Betty notices it.

The thought doesn’t bother Veronica in the slightest, though. She gets that Betty is reserved and shy, so she isn’t as open with her affections as Veronica is.

And it’s more than okay with Veronica, because she likes (loves) Betty for who she is, half-smiles, soft gazes, light touches and all.

* * *

Every morning before school, Betty always shows up at her doorstep without fail, that darned cute half-smile the first thing Veronica sees when she opens the door.

“Hi,” Betty breathes out, cheeks flush from the cool autumn breeze.

Veronica smiles, leans in closer to kiss Betty’s cheek. “Hey, you.”

The catch in Betty’s breath doesn’t escape Veronica, and neither does the way she takes an involuntary step forward. And when she draws back, Betty takes yet another one, followed by a sharp intake of air as Veronica pulls her to her side.

“So, we’re walking to school?” Veronica asks, rubbing at Betty’s arm.

“Yeah,” Betty nods. “It isn’t too cold today so I figured it’d be nice.”

“It is,” Veronica agrees, resting her head on Betty’s shoulder. “This is, too.”

“Mmm,” Betty hums, gently bumping their shoulders together.

Veronica feels significantly warmer, and even warmer still as Betty occasionally pauses from speaking to look at her, the falling leaves serving as a soft backdrop to gentler green eyes.

And nothing’s ever felt more right.

* * *

Despite the quiet nature Betty often shows, she has a playful side to her that only comes out when she’s with people she’s comfortable with. Veronica finds that she’s one of those people, too, and her heart swells every time she thinks about it.

Archie says something funny, and Betty snorts and chucks an onion ring at him, face alight with laughter. Jughead says something about it being a waste of perfectly good onion rings, and Kevin is dishing out on the latest gossip, but Veronica’s too busy toying with the sleeves of Betty’s shirt to care about anything else.

The banter goes on for a while, until Betty shifts to her side and bumps their knees together, giving Veronica her full attention.

Betty touches her shoulder, and Veronica smiles and places her hand on top of hers.

For some reason, even if they’re with other people, it’s as if there’s just the two of them whenever they have moments like this.

Betty’s attentiveness to her is intoxicating, the kind that has Veronica craving it often. It’s different from the stares that followed her from New York all the way to Riverdale, never sharp or suspicious or greedy.

And then Betty swipes some whipped cream off the top of her milkshake and smears it on Veronica’s nose and cheek, making her squeak in indignation.

“Betty Cooper…” Veronica seethes, and Betty bursts out into laughter.

Huffing loudly, Veronica grabs an onion ring from the basket and shoves it into Betty’s mouth, effectively shutting her up.

“Ha!” Veronica smirks triumphantly, as Betty’s mouth hangs open.

“Wow, such children,” Kevin says, shaking his head in amusement. Archie glances back and forth between them in confusion, Jughead staying quiet and staring at them strangely.

“Hey, she start-“ before Veronica can finish her sentence, she spots Betty swiping off another generous amount of whipped cream, but she’s quick to react this time.

Grabbing her wrist, Veronica pushes Betty’s hand towards her face, smearing her forehead and jaw. Veronica laughs at the shocked expression on Betty’s face, shoulders shaking as she slumps onto Betty’s side.

And okay, maybe it was a bit immature, but Veronica likes that Betty can bring out this side of her, too.

The old her wouldn’t have dreamed of doing this, but the her now, the her with  _Betty,_ is an entirely different story.

A story Veronica loves coming back to.

* * *

They’ve made a routine for themselves over the course of the weeks. On weekdays, Betty picks her up at their apartment and they go to school together, and if they’re not held up by extracurricular activities, they usually have date nights at Pop’s.

Then there’s Fridays like this, where Veronica sleeps over at Betty’s. She’s currently lying on her stomach on the bed, watching Betty play a video game that Veronica never did quite understand.

Betty is incredibly focused, and, not wanting to distract her too much, Veronica scoots over to the edge of the bed and rests her chin on her shoulder. Without looking away from the screen, Betty leans back as Veronica nuzzles the side of her face, a content sigh falling from her lips.

Carefully, Veronica wraps her arms around Betty’s neck from behind, silently eyeing the decors lined up on the wall. There’s a few Riverdale-related stuff, some about baseball, and others of LA – which strikes Veronica with a thought.

“I don’t think I’ve asked you this, but what was your favorite part about LA?” Veronica asks softly, dancing her fingertips across Betty’s shoulder.

Betty hits the pause button and climbs up on the bed, a soft smile on her face as she takes Veronica’s hand and laces their fingers together. Veronica’s skin tingles at the gentle touch that is Betty, her heart doing a happy little dance in her chest.

“The ocean was definitely the best part,” Betty starts, and Veronica reaches for her other hand and lightly presses her fingertips against her wrist. “I mean, growing up here in Riverdale, my world felt so…  _small._  But when I was there?” she trails off, taps Veronica’s knee.

“Your world felt bigger,” Veronica finishes, turning Betty’s hand upward so she can trace the lines scattered across her palm.

“Yeah,” Betty nods, swallowing hard. “And every morning, I would wake up early and just sit there, waiting and watching the sunrise.”

The image makes Veronica smile; thoughts of a happy, carefree Betty staring out into the horizon springing into her head. She imagines herself being there, too, her head on Betty’s shoulder and their fingers locked together on the sand.

“I do see you as an ocean kind of girl,” Veronica says, tilting her head to the side.

Chuckling quietly, Betty runs a hand through her hair. “It’s the blonde hair, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Veronica smiles faintly, tugging at Betty’s sleeve. “Maybe it’s also the way it fits perfectly with your personality.”

“Really? How?”

Veronica hums thoughtfully, sliding her arms around Betty’s neck. “Well… when you look out into the ocean, you just see the surface, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“But then you dive underneath, and you find out that there’s a whole lot more to what you see on the surface,” Veronica breathes out, raking her fingernails against the back of Betty’s neck. “Not everyone gets to see that, though. Most people are content to only go out for a swim, so they don’t know what they’re missing out on. But if they just dive in a little deeper, they would find that there’s more beauty to be seen underneath all that.”

Sucking in a breath, Betty remains silent, a half-smile tugging at her lips. “You really thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Betty glances to the side, lower lip tucked between her teeth, looking as though she’s debating whether to say what’s on her mind. In reassurance, Veronica touches Betty’s cheek and smiles encouragingly.

“Do you…” Betty pauses, nervous and a little unsure. “Do you really see me that way?”

Veronica doesn’t even need a second to think about her answer.

“I do,” she says softly, as Betty gazes back at her.

Wordlessly, Betty nods, smile growing fuller, the doubt in her eyes clearing up.

“And V?”

“Yeah, B?”

“I want-“ Betty swallows, drums her fingers against Veronica’s leg. “I want to take you there, too.”

Veronica inhales deeply, and, unsure what to say, she wraps her arms around Betty’s neck and pulls her close, hugging her tight.

“I’d love that, Betty…” she manages to say, and Betty chuckles and hugs her back.

God, if Betty only knew that Veronica sees the sunrise in her eyes every time she looks at her.

* * *

Button-up shirts are one of the best-looking pieces of clothing to have ever been created. Veronica would even go so far as to calling it the Lord’s work, because it  _is._

Especially when Betty is the one wearing them, because Veronica absolutely  _loves_ toying with her collar and sleeves.

The Pussycats talk about their upcoming gig at Pop’s, with Betty listening attentively and jotting down on her notepad. Veronica rests her head on Betty’s shoulder and peers at her notes, smiling when she spots her name somewhere in there.

“So, Veronica. Who are you bringing as your plus one?” Valerie asks, bringing everyone’s attention to Veronica.

In response, Veronica smiles, reaching for Betty’s collar and gives it a small tug. Betty turns to face her, a curious expression on her face.

“Betty,” Veronica murmurs, trailing her fingertips across Betty’s shoulder. “Will you be my plus one?”

“I-“ Betty lets out a breathless laugh, scratching her cheek. “I’d love to, Veronica.”

Smile growing wider, Veronica leans in and kisses Betty’s jaw, then pulls her flush against her side.

“There you have it, ladies and gentlemen,” Veronica says with a grin. “Betty Cooper, the perfect plus one for Veronica Lodge.”

The smile that crosses Betty’s face is a little shy, but grows to become warmer,  _affectionate_ when Veronica starts to mess with her sleeve.

Veronica notices this, because she sees  _everything_ about Betty.

It makes her wonder if Betty sees everything about her, too.

* * *

“So… this thing with Betty,” Kevin starts, leaning against the locker next to Veronica’s after school that day. “It’s not just for fun, right? All the flirting and stuff you’re doing with her?”

He sounds curious, bordering on protective, and Veronica can’t blame him. Given her past,  _anyone_ would doubt her motives for wanting to get close to someone.

After all, she  _is_ still the girl from the big city. And Kevin had been best friends with Betty way before Veronica came into the picture, so it makes sense that he would want to protect her.

But jerking Betty around and toying with her affections for the thrill of it had  _never_ been Veronica’s intention. Yes, she  _does_ want Betty’s attention. Yes, she’s extra touchy-feely with Betty. And  _yes,_ Betty makes Veronica feel as though she’s the leading lady in a damn romantic movie every time she looks at her.

“It’s not,” Veronica says, voice soft but unwavering. “I know I was a lot of things in the past, but I would never do any of those things to Betty.” She spots Betty’s varsity jacket, folded and tucked neatly in her locker, and takes it out. “I would never yank her around and then ditch her without so much as batting an eye.”

Kevin relaxes his posture, guilt crossing his features as she puts the jacket on. It’s loose on her - the sleeves rolling past her fingers and doesn’t match at all with her outfit.

But who cares, it’s  _Betty’s,_ and Veronica could never feel ridiculous wearing her clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin says sincerely, bowing his head. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.”

“No,” Veronica answers, shaking her head. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. And honestly? I think it’s great that you’re looking out for Betty. So no harm done, Kevin.”

Kevin smiles slightly and pats Veronica’s shoulder. “Thanks, Veronica. I don’t think I can handle Betty going after my ass if she found out that I cornered you.”

Veronica laughs, pulls the jacket tighter around her.

“Oh, she’ll forgive you. She  _is_ Betty Cooper, after all.” she says, dipping warmly on Betty’s name.

“That she is,” Kevin agrees, adjusting the strap of his bag. There’s a knowing look in his eyes that Veronica doesn’t shy away from, doesn’t make her take a step backwards.

What she feels for Betty is the first Veronica has ever experienced in her life, but even then she knows it to be tangible and true.

It’s the truest thing she’s ever come to know.

* * *

There’s a slight grimace on Betty’s face as she walks out of the field and into the girls’ locker room halfway through the game. She rolls her shoulders, wincing ever so slightly as she presses down on random spots in her arms.

Worry beings to pool in Veronica’s gut, and she feels someone give her a slight push from behind. It’s Cheryl, who nods at the direction Betty went off to then back at Veronica.

“Go, see how she’s doing,” Cheryl says, and Veronica shoots her a grateful smile before darting out to follow Betty.

Veronica finds Betty sitting on one of the benches, sweat trickling down her neck and her jersey lying next to her.

“B, you okay?” Veronica asks in concern, brushing her thumb against Betty’s chin. “Do your arms hurt?”

Frowning slightly, Betty nods and releases a heavy sigh. “Yeah… It’s nothing bad, but they are a bit sore.”

Veronica takes that as a cue to move and stand behind Betty, gently working out the knots in Betty’s muscles with practiced movements. Aside from the occasional groans of pain, Betty doesn’t make a sound and leans back against Veronica as she slowly starts to relax.

“How is it now? Better?” Veronica murmurs softly, as Betty tilts her head back to look at her.

“Yeah,” Betty whispers, and Veronica smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead. “Thanks, V. And sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Veronica says reassuringly, dancing her fingertips across Betty’s biceps. “You know I’ll always be here to help you, right?”

Betty inhales, taking Veronica’s arms and wrapping them around her neck from behind. And to indulge her even further, Veronica nuzzles the crook of Betty’s neck with her nose and scatters kisses across her shoulders and back.

Kissing Betty’s cheek is one thing, but this is something entirely different. It’s far more intimate; a far cry from the safer version of flirting she does with Betty.

Then Betty shifts and sits on the other side of the bench, taking Veronica’s hand and guiding it to her cheek.

“Betty?”

Still without saying a word, Betty pulls Veronica onto her lap, gaze fixed firmly on hers. Determination and softness swirl around in her eyes, as though she’s already decided on something. Always having been the one to make the first move, Veronica finds herself at a loss for words at the shift in roles.

“B?”

Betty remains silent and inches closer, lips hovering dangerously close to Veronica’s. Eyes fluttering shut, Veronica cradles the back of Betty’s neck with one hand and places the other on her chest, about to welcome the kiss when…

“Betty, you in there? The next half’s about to start!” Toni’s voice echoes in the locker room, startling them both out of their moment.

“Yeah, I’ll be out there in a bit!” Betty calls out, and Veronica scrambles out of her lap to stand up.

Veronica gives Betty the jersey, smiling slightly as she watches Betty pull it on.

“Good luck out there, B,” Veronica says softly, expecting Betty to just give her that half-smile and mumble her thanks before walking away.

But then Betty shuffles closer, taking Veronica’s face in her hands and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

And oh, that is  _definitely_ new.

“Thanks, V,” Betty smiles, and Veronica returns it and sweeps her arm in hers.

They leave the locker room and walk back out onto the field, and Veronica grins and gives Betty a slight push. “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Betty laughs and scratches the back of her neck, giving Veronica a thumbs up as she jogs towards the rest of her teammates.

But all Veronica can think of is Betty leaning in, Betty about to  _kiss_ her.

It’s the only thing on her mind as Betty shoots her that darn adorable half-smile from across the field.

* * *

Cheerleaders, Veronica thinks, are the most  _annoying_ people ever. Especially when they’re all over Betty like that, their high-pitched giggles sounding like nails scratching on a chalkboard.

It’s grating on Veronica’s nerves, because why can’t they back off and flirt with the Neanderthals from the football team instead? Or, hell, anyone else from the girls’ baseball team?

Not that Veronica doesn’t get the appeal, because of course she does. Betty’s captain of the team, she’s smart, and she’s attractive and cute.

Like  _ridiculously_ attractive and cute.

And maybe knocking back another shot and scowling in the corner isn’t the best way of coping, but with her increasing irritation coupled with the alcohol in her system…

Well, Veronica can’t promise these giggly-ass cheerleaders would make it out of this party in one piece.

But then one of them had the audacity to slap Betty flirtatiously in the arm, and  _oh, that is it._

Veronica bolts upright from the couch, about to storm off when she starts to stumble.

“Whoa, easy there, Lodge,” Toni says, holding her by the shoulders to steady her. Veronica sighs and sits back down, attempting to get the spinning under control.

“Well, my dear cousin sure is popular amongst the ladies,” Cheryl remarks offhandedly, following Veronica’s line of sight. Or, well, following her glare, to be more accurate.

“Don’t remind me,” Veronica huffs, folding her arms across her chest. “But whatever, none of them are good enough for Betty, anyway.”

“And I suppose your drunk ass is?” Cheryl sniffs, and Veronica would have glowered at her if her head wasn’t throbbing so damn badly.

So yeah, knocking back one shot after another was definitely a  _terrible_ idea.

“I’m not drunk,” Veronica says flatly, or at least tries to, but it comes out as more of a slur.

“Mmhmm, and my cousin isn’t in love with you,” Cheryl deadpans, and it takes a moment for Veronica to process her words. “Otherwise, why would she try to kiss you? Major props to my girlfriend for interrupting, though.”

“Hey, I didn’t know what was happening!” Toni protests.

“Come now, Toni, those two were alone in the locker room,” Cheryl clucks her tongue impatiently. “There would have been at least a small amount of romantic-slash-sexual tension brewing in there.”

Veronica buries her face in her hands, trying to get the sharp, stabbing pain in her skull under control. But despite that, Cheryl saying that Betty is in love with her, too, rings in her head. Though she doubts she’ll remember that come morning because much as she hates to admit it, she really is drunk.

“Oh, speak of the devil,” Cheryl says lazily, and Veronica looks up to see Betty approaching them, lips tugging up in a smile.

And it better not be because of the attention she’s received from the other Vixens, because Veronica swears…

Standing on wobbly knees, Veronica throws her arms around Betty, a lazy grin spreading across her face.

“Uh, V? You okay?” Betty asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Peachy,” Veronica hums, tossing her hair back. “And you? How is my dear, darling Betty?”

Betty doesn’t respond, looking questioningly at Toni and Cheryl over Veronica’s shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” Veronica mumbles, patting Betty’s cheek. “C’mon, B.”

“Okay, we’re going home,” Betty says, her voice a distant buzz in Veronica’s ears.

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Veronica sighs happily, burying her face into Betty’s chest. “You’re so warm.”

“Uh… thanks?” Betty questions, and Veronica laughs and hugs her tight.

“Yeah, better get your drunk princess home, Betty,” Toni suggests, light and teasing.

“I’m more of a queen, I’ll have you know,” Veronica argues weakly.

Betty chuckles, and Veronica vaguely feels her lips brushing against her hair. With a giddy smile, Veronica burrows further into Betty’s chest and lets out a content purring sound.

“Can you walk?” Betty prods gently, and Veronica nods and reluctantly pulls away. “Here…” she murmurs, wrapping an arm around Veronica’s waist to keep her steady.

“Thanks,” Veronica mumbles, leaning into Betty’s side as she blindly matches her pace.

She nearly stumbles over the steps leading to the driveway, but Betty’s firm grip keeps Veronica from falling flat on her face.

Betty carefully guides her into the passenger seat of her car, and Veronica hums to herself as she settles comfortably against the backrest.

“You didn’t have a drink?” Veronica asks, as Betty slides into the driver’s seat and buckles her seatbelt.

“Nope,” Betty pops out, easing the car out of her parking slot. “I have to make sure you get home safely, after all.”

Despite her drunken haze, the words stick in Veronica’s head and makes her feel significantly warmer.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you to be so sweet to me?” Veronica croons, placing her hand on top of Betty’s thigh.

At that, Betty laughs, bright and clear and pats the back of Veronica’s hand.

“I texted your mom that you’ll be staying at my place tonight, by the way. I told her it’s closer, and she agreed.”

“You, Betty Cooper, are my hero,” Veronica breathes out, rubbing Betty’s knee.

They spend the rest of the ride in silence, and Veronica feels slightly less dizzy by the time they arrive at Betty’s house so it’s easier for her to coordinate her movements. Nonetheless, Betty still continues to guide her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She changes into one of Betty’s hoodies and a pair of shorts, pulling Betty into bed with her as soon as she’s done.

Betty lies down on her back, and Veronica rolls on top of her, pressing her palm against her chest. Biting her lip, Veronica gazes down at Betty, at green eyes looking softly at her.

“You’re pretty dangerous, you know?” Veronica murmurs, the words tumbling out of her mouth in her drunkenness.

“What do you mean?”

Veronica sighs, full of longing and a little sad. She doesn’t even know why she’s feeling forlorn, or why her chest is aching when Betty is right underneath her, heart beating rhythmically against her touch.

“You’ve got so many girls falling head over heels for you,” she whispers, briefly averting her gaze.  _Me included._ “But who can blame them?”  _Who can blame me?_ “You’re beautiful, you’re sweet, and you’re kind…” she trails off, twirling a lock of Betty’s hair around her finger. “You’re Betty Cooper.”

Betty scrunches her eyebrows, skimming Veronica’s hips with the tips of her fingers. “Are you talking about those cheerleaders at the party?”

“They were all over you, you know?” Veronica points out, jealousy swelling within her.

“You’re exaggerating…”

“Am I?” Veronica asks softly, running her hands across Betty’s chest as she leans forward.

“You’re drunk,” Betty whispers.

“Mmm,” Veronica agrees, resting their foreheads together. “I like your eyes,” she adds, pulling back slightly to search them.

Betty says nothing, but her eyes do. There’s so many stars, and Veronica wonders why she hasn’t noticed them before.

“Say something,” Veronica mumbles, twisting the hem of Betty shirt around her fingers.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything,” Veronica pauses, racking her drunk-hazed brain for the right thing to say. “Tell me how you’re feeling right now.”

“For starters, I’m very much sober,” Betty says, grinning widely.

Veronica rolls her eyes and hits Betty lightly in the arm. “Ha ha. Very funny, Cooper.”

“Okay then, what do you want to hear?”

_Tell me how you feel about me,_ hangs on the tip of Veronica’s tongue, but thinks better of it.

“Something I’ll remember in the morning,” Veronica replies, searching Betty’s face for unspoken answers.

“Then I can’t tell you now, because I want you to remember it, too,” Betty sighs, gently pulling Veronica’s head to her chest. “But I’ll tell you, just…” she trails off, kissing Veronica’s hair. “Not tonight. Not yet.”

“Fair enough, and I’ll be holding you to that…” Veronica smiles faintly, eyes starting to droop. “But at least promise to stay here in bed until I wake up tomorrow.”

“I will,” Betty agrees readily, and Veronica burrows contentedly into her side as she begins to fall asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Betty holds her close throughout the night, keeping watch over her with all the stars shining in her eyes.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Veronica wakes up the next morning with a splitting headache which seems to intensify as she tries to remember the details from the night before. She can remember only tiny bits and pieces, and the clearest memory she has is falling asleep in Betty’s arms.

With a quiet groan, Veronica turns her head to shield her face from the blinding sunlight filtering through the windows.

“Hey…”

Betty’s voice is scratchy and rough from the lack of use, a sleepy smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she looks at Veronica. But her piercing headache makes it difficult for Veronica to appreciate it, and she can only let out a small grunt in response.

“Coffee?” Betty offers.

“Yes, please,” Veronica sighs, easing her hold on Betty so she can get up.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Betty murmurs, kissing Veronica on the forehead before getting out of bed.

Throwing an arm over her head, Veronica flops back onto the pillows and hugs the one Betty has used close to her chest. The sharp pain stabbing at her skull makes it near impossible for her to recall last night’s events, so she gives up entirely and decides she’d ask Betty instead.

Veronica feels the bed dip, and she slowly cranes her neck and squints at Betty.

“You look terrible,” Betty laughs.

“Gee, thanks,” Veronica says sarcastically. “Ow, okay, you have a point.”

“You had too much to drink, didn’t you?”

“God, don’t remind me,” Veronica groans. “What happened last night, by the way? I didn’t do anything weird, did I?”

“Not- no, you’re good,” Betty hesitates, grabbing the mug from the bedside table to offer it to Veronica. “Here’s your coffee.”

Veronica raises an eyebrow at the obvious deflection, but chooses to say nothing and instead takes a sip from the mug. Silence falls on them and stretches on, and Veronica can no longer sit still and not say anything.

“I know I can get very… touchy-feely at times, especially when I’m drunk,” Veronica says softly, looking down at the sheets pooling at her lap. “So if I did or said something weird last night that made you uncomfortable, you can be honest with me.”

That gets Betty to look at her, and to Veronica’s relief, she doesn’t find any hint of discomfort in her expression.

“You could never make me feel uncomfortable, V,” Betty says earnestly, and Veronica sets the mug aside so she can take her hands.

There’s so much more Veronica wants to ask her, because the look on Betty’s face gives her the nagging feeling that she’s missing something big. Something important enough to cause a sudden shift in their dynamic.

Betty tries to hide it with a smile, but Veronica’s spent enough time learning her to miss it.

So she leans into Betty instead, savoring the feeling of being wrapped up in her embrace.

* * *

Somehow, she and Betty have made an unspoken agreement not to talk about it, so Veronica is left with no other choice than to ask their other friends about it.

She approaches Kevin first, who seems to have already sensed her dilemma even though she has yet to say a word.

“Look, if this is about post-drunken sex drama between you and Betty, I don’t want to hear the details,” he says, and Veronica somehow gets the feeling that that would be easier to deal with than what actually went on.

Which, unfortunately, she still cannot remember.

“But I can tell that that isn’t the case at all because you,” he points at Veronica, a knowing look on his face, “are still very much thirsting after our dear best friend named Betty Cooper.”

Okay, it’s not like Veronica ever even tried to hide it, so she isn’t really affected by Kevin’s bluntly truthful observation.

“I can’t remember what it was, but I get the feeling that we talked about something,” Veronica sighs, rubbing at her eyes. “And judging from her reaction when I asked her about it, I know it isn’t trivial, either.”

Kevin fixes her with a sympathetic expression and pats her shoulders comfortingly.

“Well, the only way I can see you two solving this is by talking it out. At some point, you’re going to have to, whether you remember what happened that night or not.”

“Yeah…” Veronica agrees quietly, holding her books tightly against her chest.

Deep down, she’d known that was what she had to do. Just-  _talk._

It’s just a matter of finding the right timing.

* * *

“Corner her. Then kiss her senseless or whatever,” is Cheryl’s monotonous suggestion. Toni fixes her with an incredulous expression. “What? There’s clearly a lot of unresolved sexual tension going on between them on top of their feelings, so is it that absurd?”

“Don’t listen to her,” Toni tells Veronica, giving Cheryl a light flick on the wrist. “She’s your plus one at your gig this weekend, right?”

“Yes she is. Why?” Veronica asks curiously.

Toni leans across the table and rests her chin on her palm. “Ask her to get ready with you at your place. Set the mood a little,” she suggests.

“Okay, why do I feel like this is based on personal experience?” Veronica arches an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between the pair.

“Because it is,” Cheryl smirks, withdrawing her hand from the table to…

Never mind. Veronica doesn’t even want to know where it vanished to.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Toni continues, clearing her throat. “Do your usual thing. Flirt with her a little.”

“Not that you need that piece of advice, seeing as you flirt with Betty all the time,” Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“But yeah, you’ll know where to go from there. We don’t want to tell you everything you have to do,” Toni finishes.

“And we wouldn't have to, if you hadn’t interrupted them at the locker room,” Cheryl says pointedly.

“Seriously? Are we still not over that?” Toni asks, shaking her head in disbelief.    

“No,” Cheryl clucks her tongue. “Though I suppose there is a perfect time for everything.”

“Damn straight there is,” Toni grins, bumping shoulders with Cheryl.

“But have no fear, Toni and I are confident that things will fall in line for you and Betty,” Cheryl remarks, tossing her hair back.

“And hey, if any cheerleaders try and make a move on Betty again, the Serpents and I will take care of it,” Toni offers jokingly.

“Thanks so much, you guys,” Veronica says sincerely, moved and reassured by their support and vote of confidence.

“No worries. We got your back, girl,” Toni winks.

“Mmhmm, anything to get my cousin to stop second-guessing herself. So, Veronica Lodge,” Cheryl pauses and points at Veronica. “You better not do anything that will make me regret helping you out in your romantic pursuit of her.”

It’s meant to be a threat, the way Cheryl phrases it. But there’s a lack of bite and edge, pushed aside by a gentle dip in her tone.

Veronica nods her understanding, and Cheryl gives her a respectful one in return before turning her attention back to Toni.

* * *

Betty accepts her invitation to get ready at the Pembrooke with ease. It makes Veronica wonder why she had been afraid of rejection in the first place, because this is  _Betty_ she’s talking about.

Veronica busies herself with buttoning up Betty’s shirt, the silence stretched out between them. She’s on the last button when at last, Betty breaks the silence.

“You asked me how I felt…” Betty whispers, and Veronica’s hands go still. “That night, when you were drunk,” she clarifies, when Veronica looks up at her curiously.

“Oh,” is all Veronica manages to say, not having at all expected that Betty would be the first to open up.

Or that it would happen this soon.

“I know I’m not like you when it comes to showing how I feel. I tend to hold back a lot, and lately I’ve realized that if I kept acting that way, then I’ll be stuck in the same spot forever,” Betty swallows, taking Veronica’s hand and leading it to her chest.

Veronica’s breath hitches, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Betty kissing her hair, Betty kissing her forehead, Betty holding her close…

“Wait, is that-“ Veronica falters, at a complete loss for words.

“Why I tried to kiss you in the locker room?” Betty finishes, nodding slowly. “Yeah.”

“Betty…”

“And then I asked Kevin and Cheryl for advice,” Betty mumbles, absentmindedly rubbing the back of Veronica’s hands. “They both said the same thing. That I should make my feelings clear or things could end up badly.”

Then Betty smiles, eyes dotted with constellations and galaxies and gazing at Veronica as though she sees the entire universe in her. And,  _oh._ How could Veronica have ever missed that look?

“And you make me feel everything good. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before and I’m sure I won’t ever find in another person again,” Betty confesses, gently cradling Veronica’s face. “I love the way you mess with my collar and sleeves to get my attention,” she pauses, grinning as Veronica laughs. “Heck, I love that you wear my shirts on our sleepovers, even though you never returned some of them.”

Veronica laughs harder, shoulders shaking and really, only Betty can make her feel this light.

“I just-“ Betty takes a deep breath, resting their foreheads together. “I love  _everything_ about you. Everything that you were before,” she kisses Veronica’s forehead. “Everything that you are now,” a kiss on the tip of her nose. “And everything you will be.”

Betty kisses her, like  _kisses_ kisses her, and Veronica stops breathing entirely. Veronica threads her fingers in Betty’s hair, allowing herself to fall harder,  _faster._

And God, how she wants to drown in Betty.

So she does.

They eventually fall onto the bed, lost to the world and in each other.

Even as they’re all tangled up in the sheets, the way Betty looks at her doesn’t change. There’s still so much warmth, so much  _love_ that Veronica can’t help but melt in it, in  _her._

And she does, over and over again throughout the night.

* * *

“So,” Betty starts, craning her neck to look at Veronica. “We forgot about your gig.”

Propped up on her elbow, Veronica smiles down at Betty, lazily tracing random patterns against her bare shoulder.

“I guess we did. They’ll be fine though, so don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so,” Betty smiles back. “How do you feel right now?”

Veronica chuckles and rolls on top of Betty, guiding her hands to her waist.

“Everything good,” she breathes out, gazing deeply into Betty’s eyes. “What about you?”

“Everything good, too,” Betty echoes softly, looking straight back at Veronica.

“I’ll be sure to remember that in the morning,” Veronica grins, placing her hand on Betty’s chest.

Betty laughs and kisses Veronica’s palm.

“I know you will.”


End file.
